Las aventuras de las Cutie Mark Crusaders
by MySugarCube
Summary: Serie de las aventuras mas extremas de estas 3 dulces potrancas. Aventura, comedia y, quien sabe, amor owo.
1. Palomitas quemadas

**Bueno, como dice el título, esta será una serie de nuestras queridas CMC :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten **

-Dulces… Chocolates… -Murmuraba Sweetie, aún dormida.

Se escuchaban unas suaves carcajadas desde la puerta que hicieron que la despertara.

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué cascos hacen aquí?

Paradas en la puerta, estaban Applebloom y Scootaloo.

-Tu mamá nos dejo entrar. –Dijo Applebloom. –Ya son las 11 de la mañana, querida.

-Este video tendrá millones de visitas en PonyTube. –Decía Scootaloo, mirando de reojo su PonyPad.

-Tu lo subes y le dire a Rainbow que tienes un peluche de ella. –La miro Sweetie, tratando de quemarla con la mirada.

-Borrando…

-Bien, aún no me respondieron porque están aquí.

-A Scootaloo se le ocurrió una gran idea de cómo conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks.

-¡CUTIE MARKS DE CINE! –Dijo entusiasta Scootaloo. –Sweetie puede trabajar en la confitería, Applebloom puede trabajar en la… cosa donde te aprueban las entradas y yo trabajaré en donde se ponen las peliculas. ¿No es genial?

-¿Y yo porque de confitería? –Pregunta Sweetie, confundida.

-1. Sweetie significa Dulce, sinonimo de caramelo. 2. Durmiendo murmuras todo tipo de dulces. –Dice Applebloom, riendo. Sweetie solo le responde con cara de "¬¬".

-¿Estamos de acuerdo? –Dijo Scoot, poniendo su casco en frente de ellas, antes de iniciar una pelea.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo! –Y entraron.

Esa misma noche, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow quedaron en ver la pelicula Actividad Parapony 2. Entraron al cine y Rainbow se retiró a buscar las entradas mientras Pinkie y Twilight iban hacia la confitería a buscar unos manjares con que pasar la pelicula.

-¡Hola! –Dijo Pinkie, hablando rapido. –Quiero unas palomitas, agua, chocolate, cupcakes y… ¡AH! ¡Y también un pastel de esos gigantescos! ¡Eso que venden en Sugar Cube Corner! Ah, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el cine –Dijo Rainbow, ya con las tres entradas. –Además fue tu idea.

-¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Twilight, no tan asombrada. Ya se había acostumbrado a las locuras de las 3 potrancas.

-Oh, ¡hola Twilight! –Dijo Sweetie, cargando palomitas. –Yo, Scoot y Applebloom quedamos en conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de cineastas. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-¿Seguras?

-Solo dime que quieres.

-Danos 3 palomitas del combo 4, 3 aguas minerales sin gas y 3 chocolates de nueces con dulce de leche. –Respondio Pinkie, aún más veloz que Twilight.

-Ahm… Ok… -Dijo Sweetie, tratando de recordar.

10 minutos más tarde, luego de palomitas tiradas en el suelo, chocolates y marcas de agua en el piso, Sweetie les llevó su orden.

-¡Ya era hora! –Dijo Rainbow, ofendida de que ya iba a empezar la pelicula y no estaban. Twilight alcanza a darle un codazo.

Las tres ponies se dirigen hacia la sala indicada, hasta ser paradas por Applebloom, que llevaba un elegante gorrito azul.

-Sus entradas, por favor. –Dijo, extendiendo su casco hacia ellas.

-Claro, aquí tienes. –Exclamó Twilight, entregándole las entradas con su magia.

Applebloom tardó 5 minutos para encontrar la hoja que le decía que parte de la entrada darle. Les dio su parte y, antes de que diga "Disfruten", las 3 ponies salieron corriendo hacia adentro, pues ya se estaban tardando demasiado.

Ya sentadas en su asiento, un poco jadeando por la carrera hacia la pelicula, empezó a transmitir la pelicula. Pero pasaron 2 minutos y se empezó a distorsionar la imagen. Luego, aparece en la gigantesca pantalla aparece una imagen de la cara de Scoot, con el lema: "Disculpen las molestias".

-¡Oh vamos! –Se escuchó desde la sala de proyecciones, causando la mirada de ponies confundidos.

-Iré a ver que pasa, seguro que es Scoot. –Dijo Twilight.

-¿Me dejaras con Pinkie? –Dijo Rainbow, con la carita de perrito mojado.

-¿Qué pasa con Pinkie?

-Esta empezando a alucinar.

-¡Kevin, silla mia, te amo! -Decía Pinkie, abrazando una silla.

-¿Ves?

-Oh Celestia mía, que dramática eres. –Y se retira.

-Rainbow, ¿quieres hacer Cupcakes? :D –Dijo Pinkie, con un cuchillo en mano.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¡Vamos maquina idiota! ¡Funciona carajo! –Gritaba Scoot, golpeando el proyector.

En ese momento, entra Twilight.

-Scoot, ¿Qué pasa con la pelicula?

-El tonto proyector no anda. –Dijo Scoot, con los cascos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

-Dejame revisarlo.

Solo se necesitaba 1 minuto para enterarse de que la pelicula estaba al reves.

-Scoot, la pelicula esta al reves. ¿Segura de que no…?

-¡NO, NO, NO! Yo puedo sola.

-Ok… -Dice Twilight y se retira.

Luego, la pelicula transcurre normal, hasta una de las ultimas partes, donde el pony es sorprendido por la pony de negro. En ese momento, la imagen se empieza a distorsionar (de vuelta) y se pone la pantalla en negro.

-¡CARAJO! –Grita Rainbow, volando.

Todos los ponies, cansados de interrupciones, gritos y errores, se van a sus dulces hogares.

Al final del día, las CMC se reunen en el centro del bar de espera.

-Bien, ahora a ver como son nuestras cutie marks. –Dice Scoot.

Las 3 potrancas unen sus flancos para enterarse de que no ganaron nada.

-Ow, estaba segura de que había algo. –Dijo Sweetie.

-No se preocupen, mañana seguiremos. –Dijo Applebloom. Ahora descansemos y vallamos a casa.

Las tres potrillas se dirigen hacia sus casas, para una nueva aventura muy pronto.

**Espero que les haya gustado muchisimo **

**¿Notaron las referencias?**

**Si sos argentino, habrás visto en la tele una publicidad de una cerveza en donde los tipos dicen:**

"**¿Estamos de acuerdo?"**

"**¡Estamos de acuerdo!"**

**2. Cupcakes, creppypasta de MLP. Obvio, dah.**

**Proximamente nuevo capitulo owo**


	2. AVISO

**AVISO **

Lamento mucho la tardanza de nuevos capítulos, no tengo tiempo, pero pronto estará subido un nuevo capítulo. Siento este inconveniente :c

Os quiero,

MySugarCube~


	3. Un hotel de locos

**Holu Hoy les traigo un nuevo cápitulo de esta serie. Espero lo disfruten :3**

-Se estan tardando… -Decía Sweetie a cada minuto, mirando su reloj de bolsillo. –Y ellas quieren que llegué puntual.

Sweetie estaba parada en frente del hotel más prestigioso de todo Ponyville. Era un edifico alto, que se diferenciaba por los colores rojo y vainilla. Era de 5 estrellas. ¿Por qué estaba parada allí? Ya lo sabrán.

Scootaloo cae en el hotel con su scooter y lo estaciona con un 360° en la pared del hotel.

-¿Qué onda, Sweetie? ¿Y Applebloom?

-No vino. Se estaban tardando las dos. –Dijo Sweetie, comiendo un caramelo.

-Yo estaba puliendo mi scooter, te amo scooter -Dijo Scoot, abrazando el scooter.

-Wow, ama más a su scooter que a Rainbow -Pensaba Sweetie.

De repente, Applebloom aparece corriendo con un carrito de prendas que tenía una tela encima, que cubría lo que había adentro.

-Al fin llegaste. ¿Qué traes adentro? –Pregunto Sweetie, curiosa.

-Les presento… -Y sacando la tela presenta. -¡NUESTROS TRAJES DE HOTELERAS! Hoy veremos que podemos hacer para conseguir nuestras cutie marks de hoteleras.

-Wow, Applebloom, que lindos y sedosos trajes –Dijo Scoot, abrazandolos como si fuera una suave almohada.

-Veamos; Sweetie, trabajaras de recepcionista. Tu traje es este. –Dijo Applebloom, entregandole un traje con gorrito.

-¡Si! Seré recepcionista –Respondió Sweetie, diciendola en forma de canción.

-Scoot, tu serás la botones. –Dijo Applebloom, riendo a escondidas de su amiga. –Toma tu traje.

-Agh. –Dijo Scootaloo, arrancándole el traje de los cascos.

-Y yo seré la ascensorista, subiré y bajaré a las personas en el ascensor. Mi traje será este. –Dijo Applebloom. -¿Dudas?

Scootaloo fue la primera (y única) en levantar la mano, a lo que pregunta:

-¿Qué hace una botones?

-Los botones se encargan de llevar los equipajes de los clientes y brindar servicio a la habitación llevando comida o bebida. –Contestó Sweetie de forma "profesional".

-Bien, entendí. ¿Vamos? –Dijo Scootaloo, abriendo la puerta del hotel, rumbo a sus destinos.

-Entremos. –Dijieron Sweetie y Applebloom al unísono.

Art Dance, una bella unicornio de color celeste, melena lila pastel con contornos lila fuerte y ojos color morado, iba arriba de un taxi. Era una de las participantes de la obra de teatro, "Luxiorious", que tendría residencia en Ponyville por 4 días y luego marcharían a Appleloosa, pueblo siguiente de su gira por toda Equestria. Con su magia, sostenía un mapa con camino hacia el hotel más lujoso de todo Ponyville, Cascos de Oro.

-Llegamos, señorita Art. Cascos de Oro. –Dijo el conductor del taxi.

-Muchas gracias señor. –Dijo Art bajándose del taxi y dándole bits por el viaje.

Y el taxi marchó, dejando a Art y a una pequeña potranca en la entrada del gran hotel.

-Bienvenida al Cascos de Oro. ¿Puedo ayudarla con sus maletas? –Dijo Scootaloo, con su gran traje de botones.

-Si no es mucho problema… -Dijo Art con una suave voz.

Media hora después, Scoot pudo subir las maletas a la habitación, con ayuda de la magia de Art, que dejo de ayudarla frente a la recepción.

-Buenos dias señorita. –Dijo Sweetie, con su traje brilloso que le quedaba grande (le quedaba tan cute *w*). –Quiero que rellene este formulario para hospedarse en el hotel.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Art, con una amable sonrisa.

-Tome un boligrafo.

Y hasta que pudo levantarla con la magia, pasaron 5 minutos.

Luego de que haya completado todo, Sweetie confirmó, le dio la llave y le deseo una buena estadía.

Art se dispuso a llamar al ascensor y a esperar. 10 minutos más tarde, había llegado. Adentro del ascensor, una bella potrilla lucía un traje elegante.

-Siento la tardanza. Pase. –Dijo Applebloom, con una sonrisa.

-Piso 5, por favor. –Dijo Art, paciente.

Después de un corte de ascensor, pánico, miedo, gritos y arregladas más tarde… llegaron al piso. Art bajó del ascensor, entró a su habitación y empezó a desempacar.

Art se dio cuenta de que el baño no estaba limpio. Rápida, marcó el número de recepción y espero a ser atendida.

-Buenas. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Exclamó Sweetie.

-El baño esta muy sucio. ¿Podria pasar la mucama a limpiar?

-Ah.. Ah… C-claro señorita Art, espere un momento. –Y fue colgada rapidamente.

Art estaba confundida.

-Maldito ascensor, ¡baja de una misera vez! –Vociferaba Sweetie, tocando el botón que llamaba el ascensor y saltando nerviosamente.

Al bajar, Sweetie exclamó.

-¡Applebloom, Art Dance necesita una mucama! ¿Quién */&5#%$ era la mucama?

-¡No teniamos! –Decía Applebloom, nerviosa. -¡YA SÉ!

Scootaloo, con una gran falda y una remerita blanca y negra, ingresó a la habitación con materiales de limpieza.

-Las odio. –Se decía para ella misma.

Luego de media hora lavando y limpiando, Scoot terminó mojada y sucia.

-Gracias. –Dijo Art dándole bits por su esfuerzo y entrando para darse un buen baño de burbujas.

Scoot sólo se fue de mal humor para reencontrarse con sus amigas, que la recibieron con risas.

-Ay no jodan, solo seguiré con mi trabajo. –Dijo y se devolvió a su trabajo.

Dos días después, Art se cansó de la mala atención y se marchó furiosa del hotel.

Scoot, Sweetie y Applebloom fueron despedidas del hotel. Apenas salieron, se dijieron a la casa de Rarity, donde se hospedaba Sweetie.

-¿Y, conseguimos nuestras Cutie Marks? –Dijo Sweetie

-Nope, ninguna. –Dijo Applebloom, mirando su costado.

-A ver nuestras criticas… -Dijo Scoot, en la computadora de Sweetie, regalo de Rarity por su cumpleaños. –Dice: "Cascos de Oro tiene un mal servicio a causa de unas tres potrillas que, por suerte, no sé sus nombres. Gracias a Celestia las despidieron, ahora pueden ir tranquilamente. –Art Dance" … Golfa.

**Gracias por leer este nuevo cápitulo. **

**Gracias también por sus reviews que me alentan a seguir escribiendo :3**

**Los quiero, ¡bye bye! **


End file.
